


枷锁

by Feuerlicht



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerlicht/pseuds/Feuerlicht
Summary: 人生而自由，却无往不在枷锁之中。L'homme est né libre, et partout il est dans les fers.——Jean-Jacques Rousseau





	枷锁

*

人生而自由，却无往不在枷锁之中。  
L'homme est né libre, et partout il est dans les fers.  
——Jean-Jacques Rousseau

*

姐姐有事脱不开身于是把猛丢给了自己，陪着他练了半天的球，顺便在外面吃了一顿，回家路上突然下起了阵雨，两人没带伞，只好披着外套一路小跑，淋湿了大半身，面料紧贴着身体煞是难受，还不忘互相嘲笑着“落汤鸡”。家门口撞见下班回家的岩泉，他抖抖手中雨伞抖落雨滴，瞪了及川一眼，一边拿钥匙开锁一边骂道：“早上不是提醒过你带好伞吗呆子。”及川傻笑着说不小心忘了。一进屋两人便被岩泉推进浴室逼迫着快去冲把澡。

又在屋中闹了一会儿，直到他母亲来接。她半是玩笑半是认真地说阿徹还真挺会带孩子的，及川马上听到身后的岩泉喝水呛了一口而后不动声色掩饰的咳嗽声，没好气地哼了一声，把母子俩送走。

“下次还要和徹一起打球！”

“不可以一直麻烦你徹叔叔和一叔叔哦……”

看着他们走远，及川回到屋里梗着脖子赌气地喊道：“有什么好笑的啊小岩！”

岩泉已经恢复了平常的状态，坐在沙发上自顾自地翻阅着今日的报纸，薄而脆的纸片沁着一股油墨味，翻动起来沙沙作响。岩泉闻言，也没抬头看他一眼：“你自己都照顾不好，还谈什么带孩子。”

“姐就这么随口一说，你较什么真啊！”及川无力地反驳着，似乎嫌和猛那顿晚饭没吃饱，打开冰箱查看了一下还有什么菜可以热一热，顺便用眼神询问岩泉。

似乎是察觉到他的视线，岩泉抬了一眼又迅速放下：“我不饿，在单位吃过了。”手中报纸从头到尾草草浏览了一边，并未发现什么特别吸引人的新闻，于是叠好放回桌面，起身说先去洗澡。

及川也突然没了什么食欲，关上冰箱，实在无所事事只好拿起岩泉适才翻阅的报纸看起来，发现每一日每一日记载的新闻不过是因循守旧循环往复，与昨日实则无太大的差别，程式化到了惹人厌烦的地步。不过细细一想这样也好，他已经不希望再度经历那样的大起大落了，如若收获一份喜，则要承担同等、更甚双倍的悲，而这份悲又恰如洪水猛兽，消受不起。

不多时岩泉洗完澡换了睡衣走出浴室，拿着毛巾擦拭着仍淌着水珠的发尖，见及川捧着报纸却眼神空洞，叫唤了他两声后他才回过神，换上平时的笑脸问他怎么了。

岩泉发现了他的异样却没有点破，继续揉着毛巾：“没什么，早点睡。”于是便走回卧室。及川这次倒也没磨蹭，二话不说便从沙发上跳起来与岩泉勾肩搭背地一起走进卧室，鼻腔间充斥着他洗发水的清香。记得学生时代常常因为熬夜惹岩泉生气，虽然每次都会嘲笑他像老妈子一样爱操心，如今却发现，他无法挣脱这道束缚存活着，而且心甘情愿为其所困。

“其实，你要真喜欢孩子我们可以领养一个，你每次跟猛都玩都挺开心的样子。”临睡前岩泉伸手要去拉头顶灯的开关，装作漫不经心的样子说着，才拉了一下，房间尚未暗透，已经躺下的及川倏得又坐起身，睁大眼惊愕地望着他。

“小……小岩？”

岩泉没有再搭理他，又咔咔两下将灯直接拉到最暗，裹着被子躺下。

及川平复了一下心情，也随之躺下，望着黑漆漆的天花板却什么也看不到，低声道：“不用啦小岩，我觉得两个人不是挺好，偶尔逗逗孩子是挺好玩，但要天天照顾也是够呛，我们哪有这时间啊。”

回应他的是一阵平缓的呼吸，带着轻微的鼾声，及川听得出他是真的睡着了，便不再多说，阖目而眠。

满足于这样不温不火毫无激情的生活吗。他时常这么问自己。看似是从三年前的阴影中走了出来，但心头的结真的解开了吗？岩泉一之于他，又到底是怎样的存在？他曾渴望燃烧，在寂静幽暗的黑夜沐浴着熊熊烈火褪去那一层厚厚的茧，火舌舔舐着每一寸肌肤，烧灼着喉咙，冲刷着双目，他自己却终究没能成为那一团火焰，只能怔怔捧着一抔燃烧过后残留的灰烬。

*

他记得三年前的雪山，记得纯粹而毫无杂质的雪白，记得那一眼望去苍茫无物的世界，记得冰冷砭骨没有温度的寒意。

你注视着雪山，雪山也注视着你，拥抱着你，甚至稍有不慎便会被其吞噬。从山顶眺望嶙峋起伏的山脉皆被冰雪所覆盖，如同漫步在云海之上，脚下明明不是针林刀山却依旧惊心动魄，云层之上还有一层云彩，两者并非泾渭分明而是彼此相缠，于是你也不知你的万劫不复在何处。

他这一次特地没带相机，想将注意力全部集中在风景而非相片上，眼见此景却还是忍不住掏出手机拍了几张，横竖拍不出其壮丽之处。相片是很好的载体，同时也有其传达不了的东西。

一脚踩上柔软的雪层便簌簌扑落了一地，腿也随之深深陷入其中，猝不及防重心不稳险些跌倒。他吐了口气，不知是执念所致还是突发奇想，蹲下身用指尖艰难地在雪地上一遍遍划着「いわちゃん」，似乎是觉得汉字难度太大于是用了假名代替，然而交叉起来的笔画依旧走了形。不甚满意，所以张开手掌尽数抹去，冰凉的雪块渗入指尖，将手冻得通红，不过他知道过一会儿便会暖和起来。想要得到温暖，就得付出这样的代价。

说是出远门旅游散心，实则是为了逃避不尽人意的现实。练习量超过负荷导致伤病，使原本万众瞩目的他生生与排球世界杯擦肩而过，甚至有可能再也无法回到球场，复健目前进行得还算顺利，但最终结果如何还得看天意了，这岂不是从云端直接跌到了谷底，遍体鳞伤。

绝望一词不知能否准确地形容他的心情。他不止一次这么想着，如果小岩还在他身边的话，一定不会让这种事发生的，如果小岩还在的话，小岩……

这句话依旧充斥在心头，所以在走上返程的登山缆车看到那个熟悉身影的一瞬间，以为自己已经不在人世间了。

“小岩？！”多少次想喊出口却终究堵在喉头的音节终于冲破了阻碍。

自从高中毕业以来就再也没见过面。当初毕业时信誓旦旦向他保证一定会走向世界之巅，带着他的份一起。如今落得这副狼狈模样，不知该如何开口。他刻画过无数再见时的场景，唯独没有想到会以这种形式。

路上两人面对面坐着，却死寂般沉默，谁都没有先挑起话茬，都侧着头看着窗外的风景，从万年不消的雪山逐渐变回葱葱郁郁的青林。

“你，今晚住哪儿？”下了缆车，还是岩泉先发了话。

及川以为会因为受伤的事被他狠狠骂一顿，孰料第一句话竟是问住处，他停下脚步，摊手道：“我不知道，本打算走到哪儿玩到哪儿随便散散心，所以就没定酒店。”

“……”岩泉差点没被他随意的态度气死，但转念一想这大概已经不是需要处处为他操心事事为他安排妥当的及川了，沉吟半晌，“要不，今晚来我这儿？”

他没有错过及川眼中一闪而过的光芒，而且知道他再怎么踟蹰，最终还是会答应的。

果不其然。

于是两人先去了岩泉酒店附近一家小餐馆解决晚餐，顺便聊起了近况，毕竟这么多年没见了。

及川没有想到岩泉这趟出行的原因竟与自己大同小异。岩泉现在正做着运动器材的生意，具体细节他没有透露，只是说有些不太顺，便趁着假期出来走走。及川知道岩泉是个抗压力极强的人，都到了让他郁结至不得不出门散心的地步了，也就不难想象他口中轻描淡写一句“不太顺”背后究竟是有多不顺。

岩泉当然也听说了及川负伤的消息，明白此时迁怒于他没有任何实质意义，但依旧不满于他自残般的行为。

“混蛋川你又乱来，我不在你身边就没人管着你了，你真当自己是铁打的？”

“我也希望小岩陪在身边的嘛！！”他趁机喝了些酒，白净的面颊上浮现出片片红晕。

话虽如此，但到头来最痛苦的还是及川本人吧，毕竟曾是如此渴望着那片舞台，岩泉也不能再苛责些什么。

又是一阵沉默，两人皆埋头于眼前的食物，与其说是不知聊些什么，倒不如说是想聊的东西太多太多，不知该从何说起。

“喂你别再喝了啊呆子！！”一个不留神他竟喝了两大瓶，说话也变得嘟嘟囔囔口齿不清起来，显然酒精已侵袭了大脑，令他开始神志不清。岩泉正挡住他去拿下一瓶的手，却不知他哪儿来的力气甩开了岩泉。

岩泉压制住心中的无名怒火，匆匆结了帐扶着他回了酒店，自然而然地进了自己房间，也没有再去开一间。十几二十年的交情了，就算凭空多出了这几年的空白，应该不至于成为需要顾忌的事情。

那份默契依旧是在的。岩泉能肯定，就算没什么理由没什么证据。

他听到斜斜靠在床边的及川发出几声低吟，坐到他身边递上一杯白水，对方无知无觉地接过一口饮尽，似乎恢复了些许神智。

“先睡吧，明天的事明天再说。”岩泉其实自己也没有需要严格遵守的日程表，偶遇及川虽是始料未及，但也不至于耽搁太多时间。

及川抱着双膝——那是受伤最严重的部位——将头埋在其间，声音中竟带着一丝哽噎：“小岩，对不起小岩，我没能遵守和你的约定，我没能成为你期待的样子。”

他知道他说的是毕业时的事情，岩泉自然是希望及川能在这条路上走得更远，希望能成为他的动力来源，但绝对不希望给他造成不必要的负担。想必他一个人也默默扛下了很多吧。

岩泉伸手狠狠拍了拍他的背：“不用为这种事道歉啊呆……”

“今天能碰到小岩，我好高兴，真的好高兴。我这些年好想见你，每次训练太累撑不下去的时候都会想起你，你一定不允许我意志消沉轻易放弃的，所以我一直撑到了现在。”

他突然抬起头直视着岩泉，眼神依旧迷离，突然伸出手抱住他，将头窝在他的颈间，声音不自觉有些颤抖：“我喜欢小岩，我最喜欢小岩了，再也不要小岩离开了。”

以岩泉对他的了解，这八成不是他酒后的胡言乱语，故而惊骇之下双手顿在空中，待得脑子中理顺了，方才缓缓落下双臂，搭在他的背上，环抱着他。并没有抱得特别紧实，而是留出了适当的空隙，却又不显得像是隔阂，恰到好处的距离。

混蛋，这明明是我的台词。

这几年的空白就像是一段小小的插曲、一个荒唐的笑话，早年养成的缠人的习惯岂是那么容易改掉的，到头来他们还是没能逃离对方给自己画下的无形牢笼，兜兜转转又重新回到了原点，牵引着彼此的线可是从未断过。

这段空白，就用余生来弥补吧。

为了不让仅剩的体温消退，两个失意人在黑夜相拥，互相舔舐着伤口，填补内心的空虚，给予对方最渴求的暖意，不需要说出什么样的誓言，因为能宣泄的对象世间仅此一人。

*

夜幕完完全全沉了下来，凝视了一会儿才发现远处的光点是飞机而非星辰。岩泉一用手挡着晚风，站在阳台上点了一根烟，烟头亮着微弱的红光，待得那些浑浊的气体深入肺腑时，烟卷便也化作摇摇欲坠的余烬。

及川从屋内走出来，闻到了烟味微微蹙了蹙眉，没说什么。岩泉抽烟的次数并不算特别多，令及川觉得神奇的是，明明不喜欢自家父亲抽烟，对岩泉的烟味反倒没有太过明显的抵触。刚开始同居时也没想到他竟学会了抽烟，虽跟他提过几次，但毕竟不是经常抽，及川便也不再说什么。几年下来渐渐习惯了，更甚焦虑的时候，一闻到他的烟味反而会变得安心下来。

“喂，怎么只穿这么点，外面冷。”

“没关系，反正过一会儿就进去了。”及川走到他身边俯身凭倚着栏杆，望向那片黑得深沉的夜空，“小岩，我想，等这个赛季结束后我就退役吧。”

岩泉呼出一口白烟，在面前飘忽不定，舒舒卷卷地散去，半晌回应道：“你别勉强自己就好。”比起胜利与荣誉，岩泉更在乎的显然是及川的身体状况。

及川往岩泉身上蹭了蹭，发现他下巴依稀冒出了星星点点的青须，蹭在脸上一阵酥痒，给人成熟而值得依靠的感觉。

岩泉难得没有一脸嫌弃地推开黏在身上的及川，沉吟道：“及川，那个，明天你休息对吧？我们……去买戒指吧。”

及川动作一僵，愣在了原地，不知该作何反应。岩泉与自己不同，自己每每会带着讨好的笑意舌灿莲花，岩泉却很少用语言表达其情感，笨拙而又小心翼翼，所以轮到岩泉一本正经谈着这类事的时候，及川高兴之余反而会不知所措。

他就这么愣愣地看着岩泉手中的烟头一截截变短，双唇翕动却发不出声响，晚风一吹不禁打了个寒颤。岩泉见他良久没有回音，掐灭了烟头，正待先拉着衣着单薄的他回到屋内，却被反手握住了手臂。

及川的肩头不自然地抖动着，另一只手捂住了双眼，变得有些语无伦次：“小岩，你……真的没有开……开玩笑？”

本想反驳说这种情形下哪有心情跟你开玩笑，下一秒看见了他指尖似乎渗出透明的液滴，不及岩泉仔细确认，对方便已经扑身上前，将他整个人环在怀里，还用力收了收双臂，勒得他骨骼生疼，险些给及川一记头锤。

手中夹着的烟蒂不知何时掉落在了地上，远处时不时传来行车发动机的声响，大部分人家的灯火已经熄灭，他尚能借着微弱的灯光看清眼前之人模糊的轮廓，听见急促的近在咫尺的呼吸声和断续的强忍着的凝噎。

不再有多余的言语。

同居之后两人的关系平淡而安定，凭着二十多年来对对方的了解与默契，谁都没有率先给这份关系命名，只是遵从着内心的指引，该是怎样便是怎样。

缺少的不过是一个名分而已，他们也不会特地去在意那些细枝末节——对于他们来说应该算是细枝末节了吧。纵使现今社会给不了形式上的肯定，他们依旧能在忽明忽昧的熹光之下以这种方式使这份安心延续千年。

求的是朝朝夕夕，求的是所有余生，求的是我与你的生命绑在一起，坦然接受迎面而来的狂风暴雨。

那日的重逢让及川原谅了生活施予他的所有刁难与折磨。他太过拼命而认真地活着，也曾恨透了这个世界，却因为怀中的温暖而再度爱上它。

他心知肚明自己只是瓦砾而非明珠，却依旧潜心雕琢，未曾有一日放慢追逐的脚步，所以能与明珠不相上下，光泽较之黯淡，内心却更为坚实。无论有没有那层光环，他都只是个凡人，而依旧倔强地要与天才比肩。

带着伤病的他很少再出现在众人的视线之中，有一次作为关键发球员上场，还有一次在小将们心浮气躁之时被派上场调整比赛节奏与队员心态。正式退役后被邀请去做比赛解说时欣然答应，将他无比热爱的战场交给了可畏的后生们，本人则在后方观赏品评着，不时会在他们身上看到自己的影子，回忆起那段青葱岁月。说实话他不能有什么不满，何况现在有岩泉整日盯着他好好做检查好好过日子，也由不得他抱怨些什么。

——所谓枷锁，到底是你还是周遭世界？

他无法脱离对对方与对这个社会的物质依存茕然孑立，也无法改变他的天资距离天才相差几许，然而他自认依旧是自由而独立的，他能够选择使自己无悔的生存方式，亦能够在束缚他的条条框框之中寻找到回旋的余地。

自知没有立场指摘现实主义的过错，也不好说那到底是不是自己所希冀的生活，唯一能做的也只有以最为庸碌最为疲沓最为卑微的姿态迎接曙光与希望的到来。不过有这么一个人长伴身侧，走过年幼的懵懂，看尽年少的轻狂，尝遍人生的悲喜，最美好的年华与最落魄的神色都能与其分享，应当会觉得无怨无悔，三生有幸，再无他求。

我被自身奴役。我仍是自由的。

Fin.


End file.
